camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermes
☤Ερμής☤ ✈☎✈☎✈☎✈☎✈☎✈☎✈ ☤Hermes☤ ☤Vital Statistics☤ ☤Family☤ ☤Scopes/Patron of☤ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: Heralds; Messengers; Prophetic dreams; Divination by pebbles; Cattle-herders; Shepherds; Markets; Merchants; Trade Favour: Protection of heralds; Eloquent speech; Poetic inspiration; Success in trade; Goods protected; Safe travel Curse: False or deceptive omens; Herds die off; Herds lost; Unsuccessful trade |} |} ☤Other☤ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Herald's staff; Winged sandals; Travellers' cap |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#AA8D44; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Himself |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#AA8D44; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Crocus (Greek "krokos"); Greek Strawberry-Tree (Greek "andrakhnos") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#AA8D44; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | Tortoise (Greek "khelone"); Ram (Greek "krios"); Hawk (Greek "hierax") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#AA8D44; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Hermes: Mercury (Hermes' Roman Form) is one of the 8 Planets of the Solar System |} |} HERMES was the great Olympian God of animal husbandry, roads, travel, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, thievery, language, writing, persuasion, cunning wiles, athletic contests, gymnasiums, astronomy, and astrology. He was also the personal agent and herald of Zeus, the king of the gods. Hermes was depicted as either a handsome and athletic, beardless youth, or as an older bearded man. His attributes included the herald's wand or kerykeion (Latin caduceus), winged boots, and sometimes a winged travellers cap and chlamys cloak. Some of the more famous myths featuring the god include: *The theft of Apollon's cattle; *The transformation of the tell-tale; *The slaying of Argos Panoptes; *The assisting of Perseus; *The seduction of Khione; *The assisting of Odysseus. ✆History✆ Hermes was born sometime after the first Titan War to Zeus and a Titaness named Maia. He matured rapidly and within a few minutes of his birth stole the cattle of Apollo and invented the lyre. He even thought of a clever way to cover up his crime: tying bundles of grass to the cows' feet and leading them backward out of the pasture to make it look like something had been led into the pasture, but not away from it. Despite this, Apollo found out and went to Zeus for justice. When brought before his father, Hermes attempted to charm Zeus into letting him go by telling him he was just an innocent new born baby. Undeceived, but amused by the child's boldness, Zeus instead forced him to compensate Apollo, which Hermes did by presenting him with the lyre. Hermes also traded the shepherd's pipe (another invention of his) to Apollo in exchange for his golden staff and knowledge of the art of prophecy. When he came of age, Hermes was made the messenger of the gods. As the messenger of gods Hermes would often serve as the intermediary between the gods and the mortal world. He aided Odysseus against Circe and told Calypso to either let him go or face the wrath of Zeus. During the Trojan War he sided with the Trojans and delivered Zeus' order to return Hector's body to his father. Also in the Trojan War, Hermes and Apollo teamed up to help guide the arrow that killed Achilles, and Hermes helped Helen escape with the rest of the citizens of Troy when they were over run by the Greek armies. In other stories, Hermes gave a pair of his winged sandals to Perseus when Perseus went to behead Medusa. In some tales, he freed Zeus after the latter was initially defeated by Typhon and freed Ares from his imprisonment by the Alodai among numerous other feats. Hecate in Greek means 'the desire to understand'. Because of her power Hecate had many worshippers and cults around Ancient Greece and Rome. She had many priests who worshiped in her name, all her followers worshiped at night in light of a new moon and would be gifted in the arts of magic. She nhad cults in many cities; Athens Sikyonia Sphesos and one in Sicily, Italy. Small household shrines were erected to Hekate to ward of the harmful influences of witchcraft and the power of the evil eye. And shrines were also built at crossroads to guide travellers and merchents at night. In Roman mythology Trivia is the goddess of crossroads, graveyards, and was the goddess of sorcery and witchcraft. ✆Apollo and the Cattle✆ Though he was laid out in swaddling-clothes with her winnowing-basket for a cradle, he escaped and made his way to Pieria, where he stole some cattle that Apollon was tending. To keep from being discovered by the tracks, he put boots on their feet and led them to Pylos. He hid them in a grotto, except for two which he sacrificed, pinning up their hides on rocks, boiling some of the meat for his meal and burning the rest. ✆Other Myths✆ Outside the cave he found a tortoise feeding. He cleaned it out, and stretched across the shell strings made from the cattle he had sacrificed, and when he had thus devised a lyre he also invented a plectrum. ✆More Information✆ Personality= ✆Personality✆ In contrast to many of the other Olympians, Hermes is much more reasonable and helpful than the other major Olympian gods with a greater understanding of mortals. Hermes is not prone to the overt arrogance of some like Zeus or Ares, nor the character quirks like Apollo or Aphrodite. Part of this may be due to part of his job being to help mortals rationalize divine events giving him a greater understanding of things beyond himself. Sometimes, Hermes helps people to understand the things that covered with the Mist. He is shown to care a great deal for his children (especially Luke) and to be far more accepting of others. Both traits are not common among the other major Olympians. Hermes' visits are often beneficial to gods and demigods alike, and often help them out, though this is frequently at the request of another god or personal motivations. Hermes tends to be one of the more clever and cunning Olympians, as he tricked Argus into falling asleep and even outsmarted Apollo when he was a child. Since another one of Hermes' jobs is to guide the souls of the deceased into the Underworld, he is one of the few Olympians to be on good terms with Hades. However, Hermes can become very angry when crossed, or especially if someone implies that he does not care about his children. Nonetheless, Hermes takes his duties as a god very seriously, rather unlike Apollo and Dionysus, who take their duties and responsibilities in a much lighter manner. As a result, Hermes will not breach his divine duties, even to save his own children, since not even he can defy the Fates, as attempting to do so would only make matters worse. All in all, Hermes is by far one of the more reasonable and beneficial Olympians. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ✆Appearance & Image Gallery✆ He is described as appearing to resemble a middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair, as a jogger and in his original form has a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin. He has been known to wear nylon running shorts and New York City Marathon T-shirt while jogging, an outfit similar to a mailman's when delivering mail with a pith helmet which sprout wings, and a suit. He carries a cell phone which turns into a caduceus. He has been known to sport winged shoes, as said in the books. When Hermes is furious, he has a furrowed brow, his eyes get steely cold, and his facial expression hardens like he'd "turned into marble." ✶Image Gallery✶ |-| Abilities= ✆Abilities✆ She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. As a son of Zeus, Hermes is a very powerful god. *'Strength': Hermes has great physical prowess, as shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when he lifted Chelone's entire house, and hurled it at her, turning her into the first turtle. *'Swordsmanship': as revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes received a mighty sword from his brother Apollo in exchange for his flute. The Sword of Hermes is made of adamantium and Imperial Gold, and is extremely sharp. This implies excellent swordsmanship skills on Hermes' part. Apparently, these skills were later inherited by Hermes' son Luke. *'Several Enhanced Skills': Hermes is perhaps the most versatile Olympian to be the god of so many diverse things. For example: roads, shepherds, thieves, travellers, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, language, writing, etc. Because of all these skills, Hermes could be described as a Jack of all trades, a title Luke once used when describing the children of Hermes. *'Enhanced Speed': As the god of travel and messengers, Hermes is extremely fast and can travel at supersonic speeds due to his winged shoes. *'Transgressing Realms': As the Messenger of the gods, Hermes can freely go to the realm of any god without an invitation, including the Underworld, as it is his duty to guide newly deceased souls there. *'Enhanced Thievery': As the god of thieves, Hermes has a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing, even other Olympians, such as when he stole Apollo's cattle as a child in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. *'Lock Manipulation': Hermes can sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is always able to make it unlock. He can also do this telekinetically. *'Lock Intuition': Hermes can instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks, and deactivate them. *'Money Manipulation': Since Hermes is the god of merchants, he can easily manipulate money and the stock market. In The Diary of Luke Castellan, Hermes' son Luke is shown to have inherited this ability. *'Athletics': As the god of athletics, Hermes has a naturally enhanced athletic ability. *'Inventions': Hermes is an unbelievable inventor only surpassed by his half-brother Hephaestus. Hermes even claims to have invented the Internet. *'Ancient Greek Alchemy': According to Luke in The Diary of Luke Castellan, Hermes is a very adept alchemist. Hermes' proficiency in is connected with his "Hermes Trismegistus"(Hermes Thrice-Greatest) title. *'Power of Persuasion': In The Lost Hero, Annabeth mentions that Hermes can be "very convincing," but whether or not this is similar to Aphrodite's charmspeak is unknown. *'Cleverness': Hermes has shown his cleverness by easily outsmarting his elder brother Apollo and stealing his cattle. *Hermes also possesses divine wisdom, although Zeus, Athena, and Apollo surpass him. *'Prophecy': as revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes persuaded his brother Apollo to teach him the art of prophecy. While Hermes cannot predict the future supernaturally, he can do so by throwing dice. This might have been how Hermes knew some of Luke's fate. |-| Trivia= ✆Trivia✆ *Hermes is the only god that can travel between the Underworld, Olympus, and the mortal world freely. *The caduceus is often confused with the Staff of Asclepius, which is a sign of healing, whilst the caduceus is not. *Hermes is the fastest Olympian god. *There are no known daughters of Hermes that are in Cabin 11, though at the end of The Last Olympian, Hermes does mention that he has two demigod daughters in Los Angeles, and Harriet Tubman was mentioned by Chiron to be a daughter of Hermes. *As he is the god of invention, Hermes claims that he invented the Internet. *Despite the bubble wrap Annabeth finds in The Mark of Athena being exactly what she needs, it is unknown how long ago Hermes left the box there, if he left it there intentionally at all. *Hermes' proficiency in Alchemy is connected with his other form known as 'Hermes Trismegistus '(Hermes Thrice-Greatest) which is a form shared with Egyptian god Thoth. *In the Blood of Olympus Hermes is seen after the battle with the Giants in Athens, trying to put his arm around Athena. The annoyed goddess scares him off with her Aegis shield, perhaps hinting at a one-sided romantic attachment. |-| References= ✆Citations/References✆ Hermes on Wikipedia Hermes on Pantheon.org Hermes on Theoi Hermes on Camp Half-Blood Encylo Wiki Hermes on Mythology Wiki Category:Gods Category:Dylan Neal Category:Andy Park